Integrally Bladed Rotors (IBR's), also commonly known as bladed discs (blisks) are important parts of gas turbine engines. An IBR comprises a hub and a plurality of integral blades projecting substantially radially outwardly therefrom. Manufacturing all IBR's is a challenging task due to the complex geometry of airfoil surfaces. Existing methods of manufacturing IBR airfoils include flank milling, point milling, and use of cutting wheels. In a flank milling process, the periphery of an end mill, typically a tapered ball-end mill, generates the desired airfoil surface geometry through one or a few passes of the cutter. In a point milling process, a similar grinder makes numerous (usually hundreds) of shallow passes until the desired airfoil surface geometry is generated. These passes may be in the direction of airflow, or in the radial direction. Another existing method of manufacturing IBR airfoils is to successively plunge into the rotor with a cup-shaped cutter, thereby generating circular slots between the airfoils. This method is limited to either roughing in complex geometry airfoils or completely machining very simple geometry airfoils. The tool used in a point milling process is usually a tapered end-mill style cutter, small enough such that the entire diameter of the tool can fit between the airfoils of the IBR. Cutting speed is limited due to the small diameter of the tool, which restricts production efficiency.
IBR's are usually made of titanium or nickel alloys and thus present a challenge for the machining of IBR airfoils, mainly due to the short cutting tool life and long cycle time when machining these materials using existing methods. Therefore, a grinding process is preferred to machine the airfoil surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method of manufacturing IBR airfoils.